


凌晨四点半

by Lester_Blocky



Category: X-man - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 21:06:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lester_Blocky/pseuds/Lester_Blocky





	凌晨四点半

屋子里没有亮灯，well，这很不错。Peter轻手轻脚地推开门，再小心翼翼地将大门合上。速跑者特殊的体质让他不用太多的睡眠时间，何况任何一点儿刺激——类似刚才的刺激都会让一个青少年的身体和精神亢奋得毫无困意。  
这可真是太酷了啊！他拽拽自己身上的银白色皮衣外套，他简直爱死了这身衣服，和自己的发色一模一样。  
脑子里忽然闪烁出一双带着笑意的红色瞳仁。  
Kid，和你的发色一模一样。他说。

Peter一边动作轻巧地拉开冰箱门准备喝口水，一边脑子里飞快地转动着。在上床睡觉前，毫无疑问他得洗个澡——再把这身衣服藏起来，嗯，橱柜后面那块松动的墙板怎么样？还是藏在——

啪。

屋子里所有的灯光都瞬间打开，大亮。刺得Peter一下子泪眼汪汪。他不用转头也能知道自己身后站着的是谁，鉴于母亲死后这偌大的房子里只剩下两个人。  
是乖乖道歉承认错误服个软呢，还是干脆闹一闹告诉父亲给一个十六岁的高中生男孩子设置宵禁太愚蠢了？

他转身时花了一秒钟——他高速世界里认知的一秒钟——来考虑这个问题。之后觉得，反正父亲肯定要生气的，不如直接抗争一下自己玩耍的权利。  
他那时尚不知道自己会后悔没有花正常人速度的一秒钟——大概也就是十分钟吧来考虑考虑前一个选项。

“嘿爸爸，晚上好啊～”Peter随意地转过身，吊儿郎当地耸耸肩，拧开了手中饮料的瓶子。男人穿着森褐色的睡袍，抱着双臂逆光站在他面前，脸上的神情莫名地有些看不清。沉默不是什么好兆头，但是，哦，管他呢！Peter有点烦躁地抿了一口可乐，冰爽的液体在唇舌间酝酿成丰沛的甜味。  
对比起今天晚上他溜出去喝到的东西——事实上他自己都有点分不清自己都喝了哪些东西，都是Remy给他挑选的——这种甜丝丝冰凉凉的汽水像是打上了“小孩子”的标签，而就像任何青春期的男孩子一样，Peter急着证明自己的成熟和独立，虽然有时这反而显出几分孩子气的幼稚。

“四点半了。”  
很平板的语气，但是Peter就是捕捉到了里面的凉意。握着可乐罐的指尖紧了紧，Peter努力装作满不在乎地开口。  
“OK………So what？”  
“以你的速度，四个半小时就像是玩了整整三天三夜吧。”依旧是冷静的语气，Erik上前一步，缓缓抬手——Peter以为那是一个巴掌，下意识缩了缩脖子，没想到他只是轻轻抬到他肩膀的位置，动作堪称轻柔地掂住他银白色皮衣的衣领。  
“这是什么，Peter？”  
Erik的语气压迫感十足，像是正在兄弟会里运筹帷幄。  
“well，哦，那个，今天晚上我们约好了出去玩儿，那个我总不能穿普通卫衣和牛仔裤去吧那也太掉价了说不定连门都进不去所以我就穿了这身衣服，呃你看是不是很好看？我也这么觉得因为它——”  
“和你的发色一模一样。”

年长的男人突然开口，内容却让Peter心头火起，难道自己被窃听了？他知不知道，自己虽然是他的儿子，但是早就过了被父亲管头管脚的年纪！  
“爸爸，你居然敢窃听我？——我已经十六岁了！完全可以决定自己在外面玩到多晚，而不是必须在你睡觉后偷偷溜出去玩儿！”Peter气恼地打掉父亲搭在自己衣领上的手，随手把可乐罐往桌上一砸。  
“我要回房间睡觉了。”他粗鲁地回敬道，绕开面前铁塔一样矗立着的男人就想上楼。

然后他被揪着衣领拽了回来。  
温热的手掌按在他后颈，力道不大但是绝对挣脱不了，Erik的鼻子几乎撞上他的脸颊，这距离近得Peter能感受到父亲说话时一张一合的气息。  
这双手，是血雨腥风里杀过人放过火，斩杀过无数障碍的。这个认知让他打了个寒噤，不过他还是鼓起勇气瞪大了眼睛看着父亲。

“你还喝了酒。他灌了你多少？”  
那鼻子凑近他的脖颈，吐息喷在他的锁骨。Peter僵住了，根本不敢回答。其实他也根本不清楚自己喝了多少。  
另一个人显然也清楚答案。

“这衣服是他给你的吧。”Peter感到指尖顺着自己的衣领向下滑，五指微微用力，压住了他的胸膛，这时他才发现自己的心脏跳得有多快。  
“你去了他家里？当着他的面换的衣服吗？”父亲的语气里是扭曲的压抑和震怒。“你原来的衣服呢？脱在他那里了？你知不知道他会抱着那些衣服嗅着你的味道，意淫着你换衣服时光着身子的样子打手枪，之后射在你的卫衣和牛仔裤上？”  
“爸爸！你在说什么！”Peter震惊地后退，但是按在颈后的手掌阻止了他的动作，这时他惊觉自己已经被牢牢压制在Erik身前。“我都说了那只是个朋友约我出去玩——”  
“Remy·Lebeau。”  
“我知道他，一个——玩牌的混账。”  
咬牙切齿的语调里带着血腥味，饶是Peter再没心没肺，现下也听明白了Erik话语里的危险意味。  
如小兽般的本能在他的脑子里警钟大作。  
他瞬间后悔自己没有当初选择第一个选项——不就是老老实实道个歉吗？这有何难。

“爸爸———我错了——我不该出去玩那么晚～_(:з」∠)_”Peter赶紧低下头做好孩子状。“您就原谅我这次吧，好吗？”  
迎接他的是诡异的沉默。  
当Peter忍受不了这奇怪的气氛而抬起头来时，他像是跌入了Erik深褐色的眼睛——那里面有奇怪的情绪在翻涌，又被年长男人冷硬的眼睫覆盖压抑，像是绷了太久太久的弦，一触就要断掉了。

可怕啊。  
Peter下意识想跑。——等等，妈的，父亲什么时候搂住自己腰的？  
他拽住自己腰间父亲的衣袖。  
“我——”  
“你在担心他吗。”陈述句的语气。Erik的唇擦过Peter的脖颈。“我没有窃听你的对话。亲爱的，他也说了那句话吗？”  
Erik在他颈间发出破碎而绝望的笑声，那笑声是黑色的，像是有什么终于倾颓坍塌，再不复。

“well，果然我们都是那个意思。”  
“爸爸你在说什么呢——”  
Peter刚刚想推开圈禁自己的男人，就感受到颈间传来的剧痛。

他在咬我！呜啊——好疼！Peter痛得差点叫出声来，狠狠推开他，可这让颈间的齿痕被撕开得更大。当他终于和Erik拉开一点距离的时候脖颈间清晰的齿痕已经在往下淌血。

操他妈的，你疯了。  
Peter第一反应是跑。  
然后，再一次。他被颈间缠绕的金属扯回，铁丝勒住他的颈子甚至箍进他的伤口，缺氧的感觉让他头脑空白，除了竭力张大嘴想获得片刻的氧气以外根本想不到任何别的。

“别走，嘘，别跑。”醇厚如松林的声音轻柔地飘进耳膜，而指尖却残忍地抠进他的伤口。  
“你总是在跑，但是以后不会了。”  
什么……………Peter睁开眼睛恳求地望着父亲，希望他能停止对自己的惩罚。可父亲的眼神让他害怕，里面扭曲的欲望，让他忍不住浑身颤抖。为什么？为什么是你？

看着被悬在半空中不甘地挣扎的银白色头发少年，Erik歪着头笑了笑，抚上他的胸膛。十六岁少年的胸膛太过单薄，他甚至能感受到肋骨在自己的手掌下颤抖，连带着跳动的心房，和来自于自己的一半血脉。  
很快，就都是我的了。

他掐住Peter的脖颈，恰到好处，让他缺氧到必须张开嘴呼吸，而又不会真的伤及性命。而后他吻他，像是忘记自己的身份和过去，像是刻在瑟缩的少年唇上终身的印记，像是丢开了压抑自己许久的枷锁，终于可以任性妄为，如山洪爆发如岩浆奔涌，如春汛的汪洋恣肆势不可挡。

被勒得昏昏沉沉的少年连舌头都是僵的，在自己扫过齿列和舌尖时只会傻乎乎地推搡着自己的呼吸，想再次张开嘴得到空气。这傻气的反应让Erik很满意。  
他一边搂着怀里的少年，一边抬腿踹上边上的矮几。藏蓝色珐琅釉掐丝花瓶颤了颤，掉在地上砸了个粉碎。

“他还没有吻过你吧？”Erik松开Peter颈间的铁丝，任由少年剧烈咳嗽着瘫在自己臂弯间大口大口呼吸，舔去Peter眼角被逼落的湿气。  
“再也不会了。”  
他温柔缱绻地凝视着Peter浅褐色的瞳孔，脸上的微笑绅士得像是会一直这么望下去到永远。Peter捂着脖子狠狠咳嗽着，他不明白这畸形的情感从何而起，也不知如何浇灭父亲的怒火和欲望。但是现在脖颈上的束缚消失了，他只知道自己应该远离面前的男人，越快越好。

“别走。”  
一个吻落在他额角。  
之后是短暂到小于半米的坠落，他只是感受到自己腰间的手臂紧了紧，挟裹着自己的身体向下压下去———  
Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh！！！  
他尖叫出声，嗓子里几乎都在咳血。剧痛从膝盖骨上传来，如浪潮一样席卷过他的每寸神经末梢，如火焰灼烤着他的躯体。

鲜血从尖利的瓷器边缘流淌下来，晕染在棕色的木地板上。而这一切的始作俑者冷冷地看着自己，另一只手还紧紧将他的双腿按跪在满地的碎片上。  
不要啊不要啊不要啊不要啊，Peter绝望地嘶吼着，因为疼痛而痉挛着颤抖着，自己最引以为豪的双腿间传来的痛楚砸碎了他所有骄傲和自尊。而面前那个给予了自己一半生命的男人只是微笑着松开了手，任自己无法控制地颤抖着倒在了地上，肘部和小臂也瞬间被刺得鲜血淋漓。  
为什么………………  
Peter竭力抬起头看着站在自己面前一步之遥的父亲，昨天他还是给自己端上饭菜嘱咐自己早点休息的父亲，几小时后他就变成了失控的噩梦。  
他俯下身抚摸Peter的脸颊，少年失神的眸子里倒映出自己的身影。沾着血液的拇指在少年白皙的下颌上刻下一道指印。  
很好。  
很好。  
天知道他是哪天开始对自己的儿子有了只存在于梦里的欲望，又压抑了多久自己暴虐的想法；  
本来可以一直这样下去，而这一切在他看见Peter进门时的那一刻全被砸碎，闪亮的银白色皮衣映着他的发丝，像是夜空里的流星撩得人去追逐，最好囚禁起来只自己欣赏。  
可是那是别人给的衣装，别人灌下的酒，别人带他在外狂欢到四点半，而他为了一个外人压着性子低头向自己道歉。  
现在，很好。  
“记着这些伤口。这是我给你的。”

 

其实当Peter被从地上抱起来的时候他还以为一切都结束了，也许第二天他醒来的时候自己没有受伤，父亲没有发现自己跑出去玩，这一切都只是一场噩梦。  
他已经没有力气挣扎，只是乖乖瘫在父亲的臂弯里。他根本不知道为什么直到现在他还能这样在他的怀里昏迷过去，也许是这十六年来根深蒂固的信任在潜意识里刻下了印记。  
鲜血一路滴滴答答滴在地板上，顺着快银的手臂和小腿滑落，在手腕和脚踝画出纵横的血红色花纹。

于是在Erik抱着他走过Peter的房间向自己的房间走去的时候他感到了害怕——是那种彻骨的冷，他努力动了动手臂（疼得要死）揪住了Erik的睡袍衣袖。  
他不是不知道同性之间也有这种行为的存在……可是，他是自己的父亲啊，而且，自己现在这样的状况根本就不可能………  
“我去给你处理一下伤口。”  
于是他放心下来。惩罚已经结束了，这些伤口他尚可以自欺欺人，明天，也许睡了一觉父亲就会消气，或者想通，一切都会恢复正常的。

于是他沉默地看着Erik将自己放进扶手椅，割开自己银白色的皮裤（他有点心疼地挑了挑眉，不过还好Erik应该没发现），一点点挑掉伤口里面的碎瓷片。伤口割得不深然而面积极大，一道道纵横在少年纤细的小腿和手肘上。Erik沉默着挑干净伤口，涂上药水再裹上纱布。

最后反而是平时寡言的Erik先开了口。  
“这身衣服扔掉。”  
“………好的。”只能服软的快银猛点头。  
Erik还是坐在他面前，似乎在等待什么。  
“我可以睡觉了吗？”Peter有点忐忑地开口，声线有点儿打抖，他真的害怕，真的，真的，真的真的害怕，他已经遍体鳞伤，还失去了自己的能力，Erik还是不解气吗？  
“脱下来。”  
Peter震颤一下，心底最可怕的猜想成真了一半。他忍不住攥紧了衣袖，可他已经失去自保能力，怎么可能脱身呢。而如果再次激怒Erik，自己的下场会更惨吧。

“别这样，爸爸……”快银蜷缩起身子，企图说服Erik停手。“我是你的儿子……”  
指尖搭在他的衣领。  
“你要自己脱，还是我来？”  
“求你别做这样的事情……”  
银白色皮衣的拉链自己滑下了Peter的身体，露出里面的黑色T恤衫。  
“别！”  
Peter抬手抓住了父亲抚上自己腰间的手掌，肘部的纱布因为弯曲的动作而渗出淡红色的血迹。  
“爸爸，请别对我做……回不去的事情。”  
恐惧。  
然后他的手掌被反握住。十指交扣。  
“我不会后悔。”  
随之而来的是他的吻，带着松林和血腥的气息，沉默地燃烧一切，可Peter只感觉冷，冷得牙齿都在打战。

褐色的床单在身下延展，而自己的父亲撑在自己上方，眼底是扭曲的欲望，多荒诞的噩梦。  
看不见的铁丝撕开银白色的皮衣，刹那间裸露的肌肤感受到了冷。  
“你和银色很搭。”  
Erik啃咬着他的锁骨和肩膀，咔哒一声，银亮亮的锁链扣上他的脖颈和手腕。  
这算什么，宠物吗。  
为什么自己不能加速时间……离天亮还有两个小时，可是对于速跑者来说这会是多久？  
Forever。

指尖和唇舌在少年沾着血迹的身体上游走点火，刺激得Peter缩起了身体。乳尖被恶意地掐红，胸膛上留下青紫色的痕迹，肩膀上留下深红色的齿印。当父亲抚上他的腿间时他咬紧了嘴唇，可是还是败在父亲年长了二十多年的经验下，呻吟着在Erik手里发泄出来。  
看着发泄出来后靠在自己怀里气喘吁吁的少年，Erik心情略微转晴。  
自己的。  
是因为自己。  
他且就着少年的白液分开了少年的双腿探向他臀间的穴口。也是在这时他听见Peter唤他，那声音破碎而伤痛，如看着捕食者走近的小动物。  
“爸爸…………………”

“嗯，我在。”  
Erik心情大好，凑过去亲吻他的唇角。银白色头发的少年紧闭着眼，眼眶都泛起了红，颈间的项圈乖巧而听话，像是一个永生永世的承诺。  
他插了一个指节进去。少年的身体灼热而柔软，连带着他的欲望也涨得生疼。他旋转着插入第二个指节，敏锐地看见少年皱着眉咬紧了唇。

疼……Peter因为害怕而绷紧了身体。他知道接下来会发生什么，但是这对自己毫无裨益反而只是增加了恐惧。他抑制不住地颤抖，感受到那根手指旋转着进入自己的身体。  
还要多久……………  
那根手指在自己体内进进出出模仿着抽插的动作，之后是第二根，太多了…………Peter不适地闷哼一声挣动着，却感到随着自己的动作Erik的手指进得更深，于是瞬间停止了任何挣扎。  
“我不行的……”Peter勉强抬起上半身直视着父亲。“太疼了，求你停手吧。”  
回应他的是直接抵在身下的灼热。Peter的眼睛不敢置信地睁大了——他怎么可以！不可能的，明明根本就还没有到可以容纳他的地步啊……

当坚硬的前端捅进Peter的身体时他觉得自己仿佛被利刃撕开，他丢脸地哭叫出声，挣扎着想推开覆在自己身上的人，可是手腕上的锁链让他连抬起上半身都困难；他不停扭动着身体仿佛脱水的鱼，可是腰间被Erik的手掌禁锢着。  
他一定丢脸地恳求着讨饶着哭着叫着求父亲放过自己，求他退出去，可是Erik惘若未闻，掐着他的腰将他一点点向下压，就像先前将他压跪在满地的碎瓷片上一样。青涩的穴口被撕裂，滑腻的鲜血从两人的交合处流淌下来，反而让Erik进入得更加顺利。  
一个很远的声音在他发顶上喃喃。  
“还敢拒绝吗你？”  
“我不准。”

Peter短暂地昏厥过去——尔后又被疼痛鞭打着神经被迫醒来。是Erik开始在自己体内抽动。每一次抽出都会带出鲜血，而后又狠狠地撞进甬道的最深处。灼热的坚硬在自己体内肆虐，一下下撞击着柔软脆弱的肠壁，Peter几乎痛到麻木，只能随着Erik的动作昏昏沉沉地被迫接受着。  
十六岁少年的身体本来就还没有到能够进行这样激烈的性事的程度，何况四肢的疼痛和失血加剧了身体状况的恶劣。Erik的前戏远称不上足够。或许只是在报复自己一再恳求他停手，又或者只是Erik血液里暴戾的因子在作祟。

Erik狠狠地顶进少年温热紧致的甬道，密密匝匝包裹上来的肠肉犹如极乐。少年在他身下瘫软成一汪水，十指将床单揉得稀皱，嘴唇被吻得肿起还带着红润润的水光，失神的眼睛里倒映着破碎的星星，身体随着自己的律动瑟缩颤抖，像是个被狠狠操干过的破布娃娃一样，残破，干净，又那么勾人。

“我——是谁？叫我的名字，Peter。”  
Erik俯下身在恍恍惚惚的少年耳边诱骗着，语气温柔如情人，下身却做着最残忍的酷刑，用欲望贯穿着自己的儿子，将少年钉死在床上，任由鲜血打湿了床单，或者因为激烈的暴行而渗满了四肢的纱布。

“叫我的名字啊Peter。”他拉起少年颈间的项圈锁链，舔噬着少年白皙到几乎透明的耳廓，哄骗着少年和他一同坠落。“怎么你还想再拒绝一次吗？你好好想想自己会被怎么样，boy。”

是谁……………  
被折磨得迷迷糊糊的少年脑子里早就不具备思考的能力，是谁…………他本能地寻找着记忆最深处那个站在自己身后的影子。  
“Daddy…………………”  
带着哭腔，满腹委屈，像是五岁时能力控制不好摔伤了腿那样，下意识地就念出了那个称呼。

撞进Peter身体最深处的Erik一怔，随即满意地轻笑，在几次大力的抽插之后释放在少年身体里。那孩子早已经被折磨得半分气力也没有，软在床单上昏了过去。

是我的了。

手腕上的银色锁链自己松开了，犹如游蛇一样爬到了床头柜上。少年白皙的手腕已经被摩擦出血痕。Erik心情大好地擦着药，看了看Peter颈间的项圈，想想还是没拆。  
毕竟这么看着可真乖巧啊。

只是手臂和腿上的伤口困得住这家伙一时，等伤好了能跑了不知道他又要如何蹦跶。Erik颇为不满地扫视Peter几圈，最终伸手抚上了少年起伏的胸膛。  
里面是心脏在跳动，流淌着，从自己身体里继承的血液。  
哪怕只是简单的触摸，都能勾动自己的邪火。  
那给你留个记号吧，让你一辈子都逃不出我的手心。

Erik从床头柜翻出打火机，随手造出一根细细长长的银针反复烧了几遍，对准Peter的乳尖快速扎了进去。  
昏迷的少年被剧烈的疼痛扯回意识，Erik压制住他不安分的挣扎，吮去Peter乳尖上渗出的一滴血珠。

左手兰谢尔家族的猫眼石纹戒戒托慢慢扭曲，成型，穿透了几秒前的伤痕。  
很好。  
“反正将来，也是要传给你的，嗯？”  
Erik揉揉少年被冷汗打湿的银白色发丝，柔软的头发滑过他的掌心，像是小动物的皮毛。少年似乎还没有缓过神来，颤抖的瞳孔没有焦点，只是虚弱地靠在自己怀里。

“你要是再敢对我说半个不字，我就——”Erik的指尖划过Peter伤痕累累的身体。“把这里，这里，还有你下面，都钉上我的印子，明白了吗？”

过了很久很久，他才感觉到自己肩窝处的脑袋很小幅度地，点了点头。  
呵。  
Erik愉悦地揉揉儿子的脑袋，银白色的锁链缠上少年的腰肢，他从床上站起，打开衣橱，他有点事情得先解决。  
那个叫Remy的小混混，是直接砍掉他的头呢，还是把他撕成肉末呢？

“你会慢慢习惯这一切的。”

他满意地看见Peter震惊的表情，少年曾经神采飞扬的眸子里残破凄清如暗沉沉的夜晚。  
我有的是时间调教这孩子。  
Erik披上了外套，转身打开了卧室的大门。


End file.
